


Thanksgiving with the Butterfly and Diaz Family and Friends Back at Echo Creek

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Marco goes back to Echo Creek with Star and her parents to celebrate Thanksgiving with his parents and friends. A wholesome holiday one shot





	Thanksgiving with the Butterfly and Diaz Family and Friends Back at Echo Creek

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the Henry Danger episode "Elevator Kiss" then you understand a particular part in this story

Today is Thanksgiving in Echo Creek, Marco used his dimensional scissors to open up a portal for him, Star and her parents to go to his house to celebrate Thanksgiving with his parents.

Marco brought his nachos, Star brought the cornbread, and her parents brought the corn, both buttered and plain. 

When they arrived, all greeted each other and gave their food to Rafael and Angie so they can place it on the table after they will set it up.

Rafael and Angie were preparing the turkey, the gravy, the stuffing and the pumpkin pie. Marco's ex girlfriend: Jackie arrived bringing prawns and shrimps, Marco's stalker friend who might probably have a crush on him: Janna brought the cranberry sauce and finally Tom arrived with the biscuits.

While Angie and Moon were setting up the table, the teens were watching numerous Thanksgiving specials that made them laugh and cry.

After a few hours of watching Thanksgiving specials, Angie called them to the table “Guys, dinner's ready”. The teens raced to the table and sat down. They all held hands and said a prayer to give thanks and bless the food, and their friends and families. After the prayer, Angie said “Dig in, everyone”

As everyone started to to put food on their plates and eat it, her son Marco said “Alright, thanks mom” while Star said “Thanks Mrs. Diaz”. 

During dinner, Marco taught Star how to make a Diaz Thanksgiving sandwich by cutting a biscuit in half as the buns and put stuffing, pieces of turkey, corn kernels, gravy, cranberry sauce, prawns and shrimps in between. 

After assembling the sandwich, Star took a bite of it and her eyes widened in awe and wonder and told Marco “This is deliciously amazing, thanks Marco”

“No problem, Star” Marco replied with his mouth full of his Diaz Thanksgiving sandwich before he swallowed it.

After dinner, Angie served the pumpkin pie and cream and at one point as everyone was eating the pie, Marco pointed his piece of pie with his fork at Star and said “To pie” and Star did the same and responded with “To pie” and fed with other with the piece of pie before they shared a small kiss which made everyone at the table aww at them.

After dinner, Moon and Angie picked up cleaned the dirty dishes while the others talked on the table. After Moon and Angie cleaned the dishes, everyone said their goodbyes and left the Diaz household. Marco, Star and her parents were the last ones to leave the house as Marco opened a portal using his dimensional scissors so he, Star and her parents can leave his house.


End file.
